Study Time (Jimmy's POV)
by goldengirl0703
Summary: If you guys read and enjoyed my first fanfic, Study Time, then you'll enjoy this! This is the first chapter in Jimmy's perspective instead of Cindy's.


A/N: Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my first fanfic Study Time but in Jimmy's point of view instead of Cindy's! I hope you guys like it!

Study Time-Jimmy Edition

It was surprisingly really windy today. What's funny is I even saw some girl walking around with a few leaves in her hair on my way to the library. I had a research paper I needed to finish and print out and since my printer wasn't working since I had decided to 'improve' it, the library down the street was the perfect place to get some work done. Unfortunately, I had forgotten it was midterm week so the library was really crowded, after a few minutes of searching for a table I finally found a small empty one. I sat down and laid my stuff out and got to work. Not even ten minutes later the same girl I saw earlier with leaves in her hair took the seat across from me. I couldn't stop looking at her. Not only was it funny seeing the leaves in her hair, but she was gorgeous. Her hair itself was beautiful; she had long light blonde hair that reached her waist. Her milky skin and green eyes added to the mix, making her a beautiful concoction of sorts. For all these reasons and more I found myself very distracted. She caught me staring quite a few times and I kept thinking she'd say something, finally the last time she caught me, she did.

"Can I help you?" She said with venom in her voice. She's fiery, I like that.

"You uh, have a few leaves in your hair." I tried to say it without cracking a smile, I didn't want to make her more angry than she already was. Lord knows I don't need to kicked out of the library just because some girl has a few leaves in her hair. It was cute though, when she realized what I had said I could see a blush creeping into her cheeks. Her hands reached up and pulled out the leaves. She looked down at them and then back up at me and said thanks with a small smile. She was so pretty, I beamed at her and gave her a small nod signaling 'you're welcome'.

I was about to look down at my work and get back to it when she stuck out her hand and introduced herself to me, I was surprised honestly. She didn't seem like the type to make friends or anything.

"I'm Cindy," her voice was a little shaky, not at all how it was that first time I heard it. Was she nervous? Either way, I immediately grabbed her hand and shook it while saying "Jimmy". I could see her cheeks heat up again as she looked back down at what she was studying. Physics, interesting, pretty and smart. I spoke up without even really realizing it.

"Physics huh? Is that your major?" I asked her. She responded with a small shake of her head and said, "I love science, but I'm a big math nerd at heart, this is my third year as a math major." Yep. I was impressed.

"Yeah math is cool, although I think you're missing out," I said as she looked at me puzzled, "I'm a big science nerd, in fact I'm a genius, this is my third year here but I already have a degree in chemistry and a degree in biology." She rolled her eyes at that.

"What, you don't believe me?" I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was different. There was something about this girl, something that I found irresistible.

"Oh I believe you, with a big head like that I'm sure you've got a big brain and big ego to match." Yep. There it is. That fire. I couldn't help but smile at her.

She looked down at her phone and was quickly typing something, ugh probably her boyfriend asking where she is, I decided to check the time and I was surprised to see it was almost closing time. As I started packing up my stuff, I asked her if she was leaving and it was then that I could tell she noticed me and everyone else getting ready to leave. It was getting dark out and I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her yet so I offered to walk her home, "You live close by? I'd be happy to walk you home since it's getting late."

She smiled up at me, "Yeah actually that would be great thanks. I have an apartment right off Baldwin, what about you?" She asked as we approached the door and I opened it for her. I loved that she said that, she's on my way home then, talk about convenient.

"Oh what a coincidence, I'm two blocks down on Smyth!" I couldn't hold back a smile as I looked at her. The whole time we were walking I was working up the nerve to ask for her phone number, so when we finally got to the door I grew a pair and asked, and I got it. I felt victorious. I asked her if she was going to the library the next day and if she'd want to get a bite to eat beforehand and not only did she say yes, but she kissed my cheek. After she walked in, my fingertips grazed the part of my cheek her lips just touched, I smiled and walked home. This was the start of something great, I could tell.

A/N: Study Time was my first fic, my baby lol! I wanted to write it in his perspective, maybe give you guys a different aspect of it. I'm kind of liking that idea, I hope you guys do too! Please review and let me know what you guys think!


End file.
